


Here Come Kitty~

by spygenl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cats, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shelter, how ao3 works, i mean ksoo, idk - Freeform, maybe????, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spygenl/pseuds/spygenl
Summary: With that face of him, Kyungsoo would believe if anyone ever said Jongdae is a cat. He wants a cat, for Meow sake!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : (crossposted from my aff account)  
> this is my first fanfic with clear ending. yay for me. you see me? i put my Ssul there to celebrate her (finally!) appearance with Luna in that SM COEX thing 01/13/2015. i as f(an) is very happy to see her smiley and pretty. i kinda dislike Luna outfit, tho, but Lord Luna has already save the event with her graciousness.  
> i hope you get what i was trying to deliver. ahaha. pls dont comment im afraid and embarassed. lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand reading this now (12/16) such a nostalgia. Sulli left months after I published this. I crey. No.

With that face of him, Kyungsoo would believe if anyone ever said Jongdae is a cat. He wants a cat, for Meow sake!

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so,"

"......"

"......"

"Can I help you?"

"Um this is my number. In case you need it. You know, to call me. Hahahakeke."

"....Okay. So what more can I do for you because I think there's quiet a line behind..... oh hello what can I do for you?"

 

"Hyung!"

Yi Fan almost got strecthed, just almost, thanks to his learned-from-cats-i-saw-everyday reflect. He hissed at the intruder, took Kris back to his lap to calm the calico. "I put the bell not for nothing!"

At least Kyungsoo got a tendency to appear guilty. He greeted the cats who greeted him back with various expression from meowing back to ignore him. Mostly ignore though. "Sorry am late."

"So what held you from being very early?" Yi Fan knew his employee loved his job to the point he never came on time. "You came ten minutes past your usual time which half an hour before your shift."

The boss didn't not notice the unusual grin that painted the younger guy. That's very odd. Even the so oblivious Jinri noticed it when she walked past them. "You okay, Soo?"

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo still had that grin even after he put the standard employee thing on him, while petting everyone favorite Galaxy. "I'm so cool. Just passed that new bakery shop you wanna try the cupcake of and I saw a catb-."

"Hey where's my cup-"

"OH SHIT I KNEW IT WE ARE DESTINED TOGETHER I FORGOT YOUR ORDER!"

And before Galaxy realized what had happened with his humans, Kyungsoo was out of the shop and the boss and the only sane employee left in confusion. Then something else happened. He didn't know but he was sure it was related with Kyungsoo came back and gone again? and the non-existing wallet of Yi Fan on the table.

 

 Kyungsoo grew together with cats. His family owned a family of one when he was infant, maybe have had it since he was way younger. The kitten that was born in his fourth birthday was dubbed as his guardian angel by his grandpa. He didn't mind when it (her, Umma said) came along with him and Harabeoji to Seoul. He didn't mind when one day she brought three little cats with her home (6 year old Kyungsoo didn't understand why her tummy got bigger day by day). He didn't tear any tears when she died a year after. Real men don't cry, Hyung always say. He didn't mind when Umma suggest him to take the 3 old kitten (it's the grand-grand-grandchild of his Guardian Angel) with him when he went to college. It's still his guardian angel in, some ways.

He did mind, though, when the Dorm Leader practically kicked him out of his room when he found out about Candy. "NO PETS ALLOWED!!!1!!!", so he put Candy on the shelter/shop/animal hospital he later worked in. He also did mind when Hyung found out and brought Candy with his new family because "Your guardian angel's mom was mine so Candy is also my guardian angel. Bleh.". So mature.

 

Jongin inspected the newcomers of the shop. He waited for certain someone from earlier. The person wasn't hard to miss, with their huge, adorable eyes and lips and petite body. His gut told him that they would come back soon, and his gut never failed him (Junmyeon hyung is  witness, what with the shop name and bajilion luck and "money!". Or it's just the shop place's so strategic and is hard to miss).

"You are in the charge today. I don't recall in-charge going around welcome mat and greet everyone when the orders are not there."

"Shh hyung. I'm just being a helpful employee Jun-hyung should raise my salary. And why is the cook play around welcome mat when the kitchen is obviously not there. Heh. Of course it isn't here," Jongin put aside Minseok so they didn't block the entrance and continue to bow and smile. "There's no customer in any line."

Minseok let the younger kid leaned his body on him. "So I guess you are waiting for Kyungsoo? The person you're looking for fit him. I saw him earlier dragged by Junmyeon out of the shop because he caused some ruckus."

The shorter man felt arms around his neck and legs on his waist. "He is cute! I hope I saw him again so I can play with him. He seems safe and cute!"

"Mhmm he is. Kyungsoo said he wants to adopt- Kyungsoo!"

The said man slowen his step to greet Minseok. "Hyung! I forgot what I want to buy today!" He wondered why there was a huge grin in younger’s face. "Talk to you later!"

"Kay." He noticed that they gained some attention. "Jonginah, let's continue this at home." He took Jongin by his tighs ("I'm not heavy right, Seok hyung?") and went back to where he should be after putting Jongin in his place and a last kiss. Some orders had been made before they were given.

 

"So, soo, I suggest Jongdae served you fine?"

"Yes. Very," the grin was still there. "Can I adopt him?"

Junmyeon choked his water and Jongdae twitch his eyebrow (how do even). "Do I know you?"

"You haven't call me," Kyungsoo pouted, to Minseok further wonder. Junmyeon was never ready for the amount of sudden cuteness. "I gave you my number?"

"I am aware."

"So?"

"What."

"Let me explain this since you don't get it," Jongdae rolled his eyes. What someone should do with a number from a stranger who wants to adopt him. "A handsome lad gives you his number, tells you to call him with a smile and a wink. Ring something? Pun unintended"

The man in front of Kyungsoo hadn't made any move except heaving a (very deep, Minseok heard) sigh. Kyungsoo thought this is his chance. "You still don't get it. Okay, so, when is your shift end? I will take you somewhere, call it a date. You don't have to wear anything fancy; this is winter wear something that can warm both of us. I'll pay, or we can share if you insist!"

"Here's your order thank you for coming," the cute man still had that blank look from earlier. He was very cute when he smiled at the customers. Kyungsoo was one before he kinda sang the song his roommate Xing always sing. "Anything else."

He smiled that smile everyone always fall for. "A date. I'll ask Minseok hyung about your shift. Bye," and left the shop with the same (was it get bigger?) grin he wore when he came and some skips. Minseok also heard Jongin's whinning of "why dont you tell me whaayyyy" and Junmyeon's "he is Yi Fan's right? i'll exchange him with Jongin. you okay with that guys?". And a loud thud. He woud attend Jongdae later.

 

Mirror never lies. Mirror tells him he's nowhere cat alike. Minseok hyung told him that creepy guy history and "He lives cat-less for years, Dae. Don't you pity him?" line. He didn't, to be honest. He was not the kind guy. Not the 'Let's Love' mindset guy. He was not the nice guy. Heck, he was not the cute guy. That was Jongin. Or Junmyeon hyung. Or Minseok hyung. But Junmyeon hyung threatened him with no free cake employee share for months. Jongdae may be not the sweet guy but he was _the sweet_ guy. And Jongin said the creepy guy was "very cute! I am his new fanboy! Minseok hyung is number two he should step up his game," with a slight pout. "I believe he is a nice guy, hyung. Minseokkie hyung know him and Junmyeon hyung has a bat ready. Press that number 8 anytime!"

So here he was. That creepy guy ("My name is Do Kyungsoo you can call me Baby Soo!") told him to wait for him here. He wore his winter jacket and a mask. Junmyeon hyung maybe sprayed him some of his expensive perfumes. Too much for his liking.

"Jongdae-ssi."

Jongdae was too busy to sniff to notice the person he was waiting for. I know I can rely on Jongin. The guy was currently standing in a ....special angle so it looked like some holy glow surrounded him. Jongdae also noticed he looked more normal than when he asked him. And cuter.

"Did you wait for long? Am sorry Jinri is a new addition on team she still doesn't know who is who. You ready?"

Jongdae was too busy to stare at the expressions of the man in front of him, “no more creep”, to realize that Kyungsoo linked their arm and walked somewhere. "You don't mind?"

Who was he to mind such a fine lad to link their arm?

 

The date(?) was fine. Jongdae didn't have to pay for anything except for the spicy rice cakes after he knew that Kyungsoo also another pitiful junior like himself. They talked a lot (Kyungsoo did, Jongdae was not much a talker and he didn't want to admit that he was busy stare at Kyungsoo), they realized they attend the same uni with different major ("Odd that I never saw you before. I will never skip a chance to meet a cute boy like you," and Jongdae blushed. "Your so cute when your blushing. Can I make you blush again?" he blushed harder while averting his eyes. "Cute.").

The date (still questionable) was fine and ended with them parting ways on subway, so why the cute guy still wanted to 'date' again?

"You're cute. I can't take cute guys on date?"

"W-well you had," _cough_. "I mean, you should take Jongin on one. He adores you," and Jongin was suddenly appear right behind him, waving at Kyungsoo excitedly who waved back with _that smile_. "Um, what's your order? You have been standing here and even though there's noone behind you..."

"I said yesterday, can I adopt you?"

"E-excuse-"

Kyungsoo was giggling inside. This cat man is so very quiet cute. "If you were into that, of course. I just wanna say let's go out." He took Jongdae's hand and squeeze it softly, "so let's have our second date before anything. I promise I won't disappoint."

"Kyungsoo-ssi I am glad you decided to come back but I advise you to not harm my employee," the warmth was gone and Jongdae hurriedly took his hand away. Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo exchanged smile. The later felt a goosebump.

 

 

After three ("four!") dates and a visit to Kyungsoo dorm while Yixing was away, they were officially dating. Jongdae still thought he was just a substitute for Kyungsoo cat, but his boyfriend said Jongdae was not a cat nor a catboy and he was bigger and softer and more pliant. And cuter. And nicer. And he couldn't produce lube (he blushed heavily and kicked Kyungsoo out of his bed) like how catboy in fanfics Kyungsoo liked to read did. Kyungsoo insisted that Jongdae was cute and cat alike. That’s maybe was why he approached Jongdae but that was not why Kyungsoo fall for him.

"I realized that I like you just now."

"What!?" Jongdae tighten his hold around the pillow. He turned around just to have those love lips pressed with his. "You do know I like you from our second date!"

"I don't. It doesn't matter now," Kyungsoo climbed on top of him ("Get off you're heavy"). "I like you, Dae, and I will not ever let you go and die and left me alone. You're mine, and I don't recall you complained yesterday."

Another kick was delivered. "You're cute when you are blushing."

 

 


End file.
